The Kraken
by TheRavenFromTheDeep
Summary: Winterfell had always been Theon's home for as long as he could remember. But he never noticed the sparks between him and his Little Wolf. When a night pushes these feelings to the forefront, how will they keep their relationship a secret? After all, nothing is secret long in Westeros. High T maybe M later. AU where multiple things will change. Summary is subject to change. HIATUS.


Theon Greyjoy thought it was curious, the way Arya acted towards her sister. From what he'd seen, Sansa hadn't done a single thing to wrong the little wolf. _Little Wolf...I like it._ Apparently, he hadn't seen it all, Sansa had said something about Arya's status as a Lady and she of course didn't take it too well. Theon watched as Sansa stared down at the mud covering the front of her dress. Maybe he thought it was a little funny, even if Arya hadn't done it for that purpose. The Greyjoy moved away from the elder Stark sister and back towards the training grounds. Nothing he could do there.

When he reached the grounds, the immediately spotted Robb and Jon. They were sparring, and it seemed Jon had the upper hand for once. Just as the thought that Robb might lose graced his mind, it was gone. Robb had Jon and the ground, already offering him a hand. Jon huffed and took it, "You never go easy, do ya?"

"If I did that you'd go soft on me," Robb said, grinning, "Can't have my own brother knitting with the girls, can I?"

Theon laughed, "I could picture Jon with Lady Sansa, needle in hand. Thought I saw him eyeing the dresses at one point. There wasn't anyone in them, I might add."

That comment earned him a glare from Jon and a laugh from Robb, "Theon, I swear one day Jon is going to hit you," Jon stood and picked his practice sword back up.

Robb looked between them, "I want to see that. How about now? When we don't have guests, remember, we're to accommodate King Baratheon. This could be our last chance I awhile to do this."

Theon looked at Jon, "You up for it?" The nod was all he needed. Theon grabbed a practice sword from it's place and spun around, facing Jon, "Let's show you how a Kraken fights, shall we?"

Robb laughed at the comment, "You are about to feel the wrath of a direwolf, Kraken."

Jon readied his sword and Theon did the same. Both were trained to defend when the option was present, but Greyjoys are proud men. When his honor is challenged, an Ironborn native will not back down. Which is exactly why Theon charged Jon. Jon was surprised, expecting himself to be the one who made the first move. Theon took advantaged and swung the sword at his adopted brother's side. Jon barely managed to deflect the attack, and Theon was immediately back again. Jon got into a better defensive stance and started to predict Theon's blows. Just as Jon made to finally start his offensive Theon stopped, leaving himself open. The Greyjoy had spotted their one spectator, Arya Stark.

Theon turned back to the fight, just in time for Jon to deliver a blow to his stomach. He doubled over, Jon lifted the sword and brought it down on his back. The impact had knocked the wind from him. Jon put his hand out, "You done, Kraken?" The bastard said the name mockingly.

"No," He said simply, knocking Jon's legs out from under him. Theon rose to his feet quickly and resumed his position before his fall. He glanced back in Arya's direction and he could clearly see the small smile. Jon was back up, and Theon anticipated that he'd go for his stomach again as it had incapacitated him the first time. Theon was right, and he parried the blow. Jon stumbled back. Apparently the 'direwolf' had put too much force into the blow, which he didn't expect to be blocked. Theon quickly swung his own sword and made contact with Jon's shoulder, the force bringing him to his knees. The Kraken put the sword's tip against Jon's neck, "Now we're done, Direwolf."

Theon heard the laughter from Arya clearly, "Good show, Kraken," Robb said through his own chuckle.

Arya made her way forward, and punched Theon on the shoulder, "Nice moves there, better teach me some of that. I've never seen these two recover that fast," She said gesturing towards Robb and Jon, "What had you distracted, anyway?"

Theon looked away, not wanting to admit it was her who had distracted him, why had she anyways? "Just the sun. Nothing more." Arya's face became one of confusion, "What sun?" She asked. Theon looked up and realized he had made a terrible mistake, being caught in a lie by Arya Stark. There was no sun out, it was stuck behind the heavy clouds.

He attempted to change the subject, turning to his brother that still remained on the ground, "You did good out there, Jon" He made sure to avoid the Direwolf name, and offered Jon his hand.

Jon took it and got to his feet, "So did you, brother."

Theon walked back towards the keep, before Robb called after him, "Where are you going?" Theon put on his smug smirk and spun around spreading his arms dramatically, "It seems I just bested Jon Snow in a duel, but I took some hits myself. I think I'll be going back to my room to lick my wounds," And with that, he was back in the place he called home.

Arya turned to her brothers, "He avoided the question. What do you think had him distracted? I would've liked to see a flawless fight on his part," She said, grinning at Jon, "Must have been quite the sight to be able to distract a Kraken."

* * *

Theon looked down at his bare chest, a large bruise already forming across his stomach. Hopefully he had given Jon his fair share of them. He leaned back on the bed and stretched out. Maybe he'd feel better in the morning. Just as he was about to drift off into sleep a knock reached his ears. Theon groaned and slid from his bed. He opened the door and glared at the light that hit his eyes.

"Seems the Kraken has been sleeping, when he promised a certain lady archery lessons. You didn't forget, did you?" Arya was at his door, in the middle of the night, "You did forget," She said, her face showing slight disappoint.

Theon waved his hands in front of himself, "No no no, I didn't forget," He lied, "Just let me get dressed he said as he opened his door more. Arya stepped in and lit one of the lights on his wall, illuminating the room.

The Greyjoy was surprised when he felt hands on his back, "What did you do to yourself, Theon? You're going to be hurting for days."

He laughed, wincing at the pain even that caused, "You should see the other guy."

Arya pushed him lightly, "You didn't land as many hits on him."

Sliding on his shirt, Theon turned towards her, "You know it's not proper for you to be alone with me, Lady Arya," He found himself hurting again as she elbowed him lightly in the stomach, "Don't call me that."

The duo made their way out to The Godswood. He planned to show her some tips on how to shoot a bow, and maybe if she asked, how he fought like he did. Maybe he had been trained by the Starks, but he was a Greyjoy and they were as comfortable with a sword as they were with a boat.

They reached a small clearing and Theon handed her his bow and quiver, Arya looked surprised, "Theon, this is your bow. Your personal bow. Why would you let me use it at all, let alone before you've even seen me shoot an arrow?"

Theon shrugged, "It's custom made. Better than any of the bows you'd find in the Stark army. It'd be best for you to use a proper bow your first time."

"Thank you, Kraken," She said, smirking slightly.

He sighed, "I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Nope," Arya said simply.

"Let's see you take a shot," Theon pointed at the tree on the other side of the clearing, "Aim at that tree," He instructed.

Arya notched the arrow and pulled the string back, taking aim. She released the string and the arrow flew through the air, missing it's target completely. Theon looked at her, "Don't worry, everyone makes mistakes," He paused, "Unless they're me."

She laughed, "You got distracted during a fight with Jon. Let me remind you that it was the nonexistent sun that did it, too."

The opportunity to use the name had presented itself, "Thought we dropped that, Little Wolf. Better lay off or you'll never know how I won that fight," Arya's expression changed into one of confusion, for the second time that day.

"What'd you just say, Kraken?" She asked.

He laughed, Theon had hoped for that reaction, "What? Don't like the name? Well it suits you, Little Wolf."

Arya pulled out another arrow, "Show me what I did wrong," She was changing the subject. He hadn't expected that.

Theon complied anyways, "It was just a few beginner's mistakes," He let her notch the arrow again and then he moved forward, "Do exactly what you would do if you were about to take the shot. Don't change anything from last time."

She pulled the string back and took in a breath of air, and Theon moved closer. He touched her arm, "Don't tense up so much. It's hurting your aim," He paused and touched her stomach, pressing lightly on it, "Breathe," She looked up at him and he looked down at her. She was breathing slowly and he couldn't take his hand away from her stomach. Theon whispered in her ear, "Take aim again. Follow what I said, and the arrow should be closer to it's mark."

She did as he told, still wary of his hand at her stomach. Not wary of Theon, wary of the fact that his touch was welcomed. She pointed the arrow at the tree and released it. The arrow soared through the air, and scratched the tree's bark. Arya cursed under her breath.

Theon moved his hand away from her reluctantly, "Arya, you did fine. That was your second shot. Pretty good if you ask me, and I'm probably the best archer you'll ever meet," Theon smiled when she laughed slightly. He grabbed the small leather flask he had brought for them.

"So...is that all you're going to teach me about archery tonight?" Arya asked, "Because if so you better be showing me your natural Greyjoy gift," She said smirking.

The Greyjoy spit out his water, "What did you just say?" He demanded. Greyjoys were known for three things: boats, bows, and sex.

Arya was bewildered, "You said that you'd teach me how you beat Jon," She paused, "If you don't want to we can go back."

Theon found himself waving his hands in front of himself again, "No, no, no. I thought you meant...Never mind that. Let's show you how to beat your brothers."

She wanted to continue their conversation but the prospect of sword training was too great to jeopardize. She followed him towards the center of the clearing and he drew the two practice swords from his swordbelt. Theon tossed one to Arya and she caught it. Theon raised his sword and assumed his offensive position from earlier. Arya got into the defense position her brothers had taught her. Theon chuckled at the thought, it seemed even the youngest sister had it drilled into her head that defense was always the best strategy. It wasn't that it was a bad strategy, the Starks were great strategists. But at least judge your opponent before deciding your fight style.

Arya switched her position swiftly and charged Theon. It was his turn to be surprised. The girl barreled him over and he felt the sword against his throat. Theon found that she had her weight resting on her right leg, trying to keep him pinned, "Good Little Wolf," He said, before pushing her towards the leg she had her weight focused on. She toppled and he was back on his feet. Arya rose faster than he expected and she got back into her defensive position. Theon circled her, looking for a weak spot in her defense.

"You always plant one leg, Little Wolf. It puts you off balance," He whispered, and she corrected her mistake to the best of her ability, "A Greyjoys nature is to look for weak points. If you slack at all in your posture we'll notice. It comes from the ships. We have to watch for the slightest change in our sails, the wind, even our own sailors. We can use that natural ability in a fight, and it seems not only do Starks like their defense, they also leave their shoulders open."

He swung down on her and connected with her shoulder. Theon had severely slowed the speed of his sword. He wanted her to feel a small bit of pain, but he didn't intend to leave a bruise. His plan worked it seemed, because she winced only slightly.

"You call that a hit, Kraken?" Arya asked, a grin spreading across her face.

Theon shook his head, "No, Little Wolf. I call that not wanting to hurt you. You saw personally what that same blow did to your brother."

Arya huffed, "I could've handled it," Theon smiled slightly, "I don't doubt you could. It just would've hurt terribly, and I don't want to explain that to Lady Catelyn. "

Taking another swig of water he tossed it to her and spun around, "I'm getting a little tired out her, Arya. Maybe we should head-" He was interrupted by Arya jumping on him and knocking his legs out from under him.

Theon tumbled and landed face first. Arya put the blade to his neck, "I'll explain the injury to my mother."

The Greyjoy rolled and Arya didn't hesitate to put the sword against his throat again. Arya put her legs on his chest and looked down at him, "You treat me like you would my brothers, or you aren't getting up."

"No, I can't hurt you. Your family would have me skinned and shipped to Balon himself," Theon answered, even if he left out how guilty he'd feel.

Arya huffed, "I guess we'll be here all night, then."

He smiled, "No objection here. It's peaceful, and you're better company than I thought," Theon laughed at her blush. He thought it was impossible for her to do.

"Careful, Lord Greyjoy. You're the one who warned me about being unladylike," Arya said, the blush still tinging her cheeks.

Theon laughed, "If we were seen right now, you on top of me with your face as red as a beet, there would be quite the scandal. After that we'd either be separated permanently or married to each other."

"Well, we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Arya replied, laughing slightly.

"I don't think I'd mind that as much as Lord Stark and father would think," Theon replied without thinking. He was still chuckling, but Arya had stopped. After he noticed her laughter stop, he realized what he just said.

Arya's blush had returned. Twice in one night must be a record, he thought. She made no move to get off of him, and he just closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the ground, "Little Wolf..." he sighed out.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just I'm tired an-" Arya rose and grabbed the leather flask. She smirked at something, "What's that face for?"

She turned to him, "You weren't distracted by the sun. You were distracted by a wolf."

* * *

 **A/N: Here it is, my first GoT fanfiction. Just letting my readers know, I have no doubt there are tons of mistakes in spelling and continuity. But I ship Theo and Arya so hard now.**

 **P.S. I really appreciate reviews.**


End file.
